


Ein wahrer Freund der Dich auf Deinem Weg begleitet

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Ancient History RPF, Marquis Gilbert de Lafayette, Turn (TV 2014), george washington - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Ich habe mal versucht mich wie General Washington zu fühlen.Valley Forge liegt im tiefen Schnee und kein Ausweg scheint sich einzustellen, Hoffnungslosigkeit verbreitet sich und der Tot klopft an jede Hütte. Nahrung wird ein rares Gut.General George Washington muss das Ganze zusammenhalten, kann sich aber selbst kaum wieder aufrichten. Wie gut, dass einer feste an ihn glaubt.





	Ein wahrer Freund der Dich auf Deinem Weg begleitet

**Author's Note:**

> Keinen Anspruch auf Historische Korrektheit obwohl ich mich bemühte!!! Achja seht mir die Grammatik nach... danke.
> 
> Ich mag George Washington, besonders gespielt von Ian Kahn, mein GWash ist also durch ihn inspiriert.
> 
> Ich gestehe, der General ist seeeehr verklärt! Sicher hätte er stets gut gespeist z.B. Valley Forge hat er in seinen Korrespondenzen auch immer seeeehr dramatisch dargestellt, ganz so verheerend war die Situation eben nicht. ♥️♥️♥️ Freiheit des Autors ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Achja dieses bescheuerte Programm lässt einfach keine Absätze zu...

Seine Idee wuchs mit jeder Stunde mit jeder Minute... Amerika sollte frei sein! Frei von der Britischen Herrschaft und den Britischen Gesetzen, den Regeln und frei von der Monarchie. Ein für alle mal.  
Doch das stellte sich schwieriger als gedacht heraus. Die Briten waren stark und gut trainiert, sie hatten alles was einen Armee brauchte, vor allem Kleidung und Nahrung! Sie waren kühne Strategen und er wusste ganz genau das seine Continental Armee in einer offenen Feldschlacht weit unterlegen war. Er musste einen klugen Kopf bewahren und er musste kalt sein! Kalt und berechnend für seine Sache, für Amerika!  
George hegte das ein oder andere Mal Zweifel wurde von Depressionen heimgesucht und von Bildern... Bildern in seinem Kopf. Bilder die ihn zu Tode ängstigten, die ihn materten und in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf, wie ein kleiner Junge, hochschrecken ließen! Diese Stellung hier in eisiger Kälte, Schnee und Eis... sie war verheerend. Sie kostete bereits mehrere Hundert seiner Soldaten das Leben. Sie waren schlecht gekleidet und sie waren unterernährt, hoffnungslos und verzweifelt. Darum musste er stark sein, stark für sie alle!Diese Nation steckte noch in ihren Kinderschuhen und er wollte ihr helfen erwachsen zu werden!  
So viele brave Menschen da draußen waren gegen sie und damit gegen ihn! Sie hatten Angst, das wusste er, sie hatten Angst weil sie die Briten fürchteten, weil sie das Ausmaß eines Krieges fürchteten und weil sie die Konsequenzen scheuten. Sie unterstützten die Briten, waren loyal und ergeben und auf der anderen Seite verabscheuten sie ihre eigenen Leute. Die Continental Armee war gefürchtet, in der Tat brachte sie Angst und Schrecken über das Land, sie hatte Hunger und sie nahm sich was sie brauchte. Der harte Winter kostete die Zivilbefölkerung Einiges und dann kamen die Soldaten wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm über ihre Dörfer. Und George konnte das nicht verhindern!  
Elend begegnete ihm wo hin er auch ging! Der Schnee war in der letzten Nacht so hoch gefallen, dass er die Toten die aus ihr hervorgingen, fast gänzlich bedeckte. Sie bettete sie in einer weißen Decke aus Unschuld die sie wieder reinigte, so dass ihre Seelen befreit in den Himmel aufsteigen konnten! Er lief ein Wenig um die Knochen in Bewegung zu halten, als eine Hand aus dem weißen Tot hervorlugte. Eine Hand die bizarr zu einer Klaue verformt war. Finger wie Klauen und Nägel wie Krallen, er sah versehentlich näher hin und blickte, weiter oben, in ein glasiges Auge. Es war geöffnet, starrte ins Nichts und kleine Flocken aus Schnee hatten sich auf ihm niedergelassen. Niemand hatte seit der letzten Nacht die Toten beseitigen können, man fand sie nicht mal. Sie hätten ihnen gerne die letzte Ehre erwiesen und sie vergraben. Doch die Erde war um einige Zentimeter um nicht zu sagen um einige sehr brutale, gefroren .  
"Ruhe in Frieden mein Sohn!" Er sagte es und sah in den Himmel.  
Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien, sogar sehr heftig, in nur wenigen Stunden, vielleicht sogar Minuten, wäre der Körper gänzlich bedeckt.  
George war nach Außen hin ebenso kühl wie seine Stimme. Man sagte sich sogar insgeheim er beäße kein Gefühl. Doch Gefühl war etwas, das er nicht zulassen konnte hier in seiner Mission! Er war der Commander in Chief, er hatte eine Aufgabe. Diese Aufgabe verlangte es, dass er immer präsent sein musste. Er selbst verzieh sich keinen Ausrutscher und er verzieh es auch keinem Anderen! Er war ein Meister der Verstellung, ein Meister der zwei Gesichter. In ihm da wütete ein gnadenloser Sturm aus Stimmen die ihm rieten das ein oder andere zu tun! Er musste sie alle bändigen, immer, um sie so gezähmt zu einer Einzigen zu regulieren! Die Stimmen waren seine rasenden Gedanken, Zweifel, seine unendliche Traurigkeit. Seine Hoffnungslosigkeit in einem kalten Winter wie diesem. In einer Zeit in der Stunden zu Asche wurden.  
Er hatte genau zwei Optionen: Gewinnen oder Verlieren. Auf seinen Schultern lastete die Nation, es wäre nicht nur der Verlust einer Schlacht, es wäre der Verlust der Freiheit! Verlöre er bedeutete das den Strick. Nicht nur für ihn sondern für Alle die bei ihm waren... eine ganze Armee! Er hatte ihr Leben in seiner Hand, er hatte die Macht ihr Vertrauen in ihn zu bestärken oder es zu bestrafen. Oh ja, sie liebten ihn! Sie hätten ihm alles gegeben, sie standen hinter ihm. Jedenfalls bis jetzt! Er hatte in General Greens und in General Lees Gesichtern soetwas wie Zweifel gelesen. Er rechnete damit, dass sie versuchten ihn abzusetzen... Bis jetzt hatte seine Armee viel zu viele Schlachten verloren. Bis jetzt hatte er immer irgendwie versucht seinen Gemütszustand zu verbergen. Ja, er war am Ende! Seine Nerven überreizt und der ewige Kampf gegen den Hunger. Der ewige Kampf um jedes Bisschen Nahrung für seine Armee. Die Last die auf seinen Schultern ruhte drohte ihn manchmal zu zerbrechen, ihn aufzufressen. Wäre er letzten Endes Saturn, der seine Kinder verschlang? Manchmal fühlte er sich so, so viele Leben hatte er auf dem Gewissen.  
Doch er stand immer wieder auf!  
"Du bist nicht um sonst gegangen, Du hast dazu beigetragen dieses Land zu befreien, wenn Du es auch nicht mehr siehst, so sei Dir gewiss es wird einst eintreffen. Der Weg wird ungangbar, er wird holprig und wir werden viele Verluste erleiden aber nicht erliegen. Nicht erliegen!" Er berührte die Hand und zog seine schnell wieder weg.  
Viele Male hatte er dem Tot ins Angesicht geschaut, doch es war jedes Mal erneut schmerzlich einen guten Mann zu verlieren. Nein, diesen Soldaten kannte er nicht, doch jeder Mann der für ihn starb, der war ein guter Mann! Ein tapfrer Mann! Er hatte in vielen Schlachten seinen Mut bewiesen, er wurde verwundet, fiel und stand wieder auf! Er war ein geborener Soldat ein Kämpfer und er würde nicht so leicht Klein bei geben, wäre nicht so einfach zu bezwingen. Wenn sie dachten, dass sie ihn zähmen konnten dann mussten sie verrückt sein! Er hatte sich zu dem Mann im Schnee gekniet und betete für ihn... doch dann verstrickte er sich in tiefe Gedanken.  
"Euer Excellenz?"  
"Hmm?"  
Eine Stimme drang zu ihm durch... sie war zunächst ganz leise und musste sich durch die vielen Gedanken drängen. Etwa so als wäre sie in einem Raum, überfüllt mit Leuten, die alle sein Gehör verlangten.  
"Major Talmadge? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
"Euer Excellenz, ich bin gekommen um Euch zu sagen, dass wieder ein Karren mit Furage abhanden gekommen ist."  
"Nichts zu essen?"  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Danke, Major, Sie können gehen!"  
Er sah dem jungen Burschen nach, der seinen Weg zurück durch den Schnee stapfte. Er war tapfer aber ebenso ausgehungert wie er selbst. Valley Forge war eine Hölle! Ihm bangte bereits vor dem Frühling, denn da würde das ganze Ausmaß des Elends zum Vorschein kommen. Noch war es Januar und kein Ende des Winters in Sicht! Zur Hölle mit dem Kongress... der Kongress konnte ihnen endlich Nahrung schicken, hatte die Macht dazu, sie saßen auf ihren dicken Hintern, schaufelten in sich hinein und beklagten sich um jeden Dollar den sie ausgeben mussten.... und hier? Hier starben sie wie die Fliegen! Einen Wagen hatten sie gesendet, einen... Einen für Tausende. Für eine ganze Masse aus hungernden Mäulern! Zur Hölle mit ihnen!!! Eine Träne stahl sich vor Wut aus seinem rechten Auge. Er ballte die Fäuste und schnaufte langsam durch. >>Ruhe, Ruhe!<< Dachte er. Dann wischte er die Träne weg und raffte sich auf. Schnee von seinem Umhang klopfend, lief er durch das gottverdammte Weiß in sein Zelt.  
"Schreiben Sie Alexander... wir werden dem Kongress adressieren!" Sagte er beim eintreten und sich vor den Schreibtisch setzen.  
"Jawohl, Sir!" Hamilton war aufgeschreckt beim Plötzlichen Eintreffen des Generals.  
Alexander Hamilton war seine rechte Hand, der aide de Champs, sein Sekretär und sein Adjutant. Der kleine 19 Jährige Knabe saß in seinem Stuhl und hatte sich einen dicken Schal um den Hals gebunden und um den halben Körper eine Decke geschlungen. George wurde dieses Jahr 46 Jahre alt. Seine Stahlblauen Augen konnten sofort erfassen, wenn sie auf Jemanden trafen, wie dieser sich fühlte und was in ihm vorging. Mit seinen 1.98 cm wirkte er ziemlich angsteinflößend. Dazu der strenge Blick, gepaart mit mehr oder weniger oft zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.  
Hamilton rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl rum und griff nach einem neuen Blatt Papier, er tunkte die Feder in die Tinte und hatte Mühe den Gedanken des Generals zu folgen. Der sprach schnell, wie immer wenn er sich besonders viel den Kopf zerbrach.  
"Alex, jetzt legen Sie sich hin und schlafen Sie. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!" Sein Ausdruck wurde milde und ruhig.  
Sie hatten den ganzen restlichen Abend an diesem Brief gesessen. Solange bis Alexanders Finger vor lauter Kälte die Feder nicht mehr greifen konnten. Der Junge nickte ja schon fast ein im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Er legte ihm seine riesige Pranke auf die Schultern und lächelte kurz, eines seiner raren Lächeln. Eigentlich wussten nur Martha seine Frau und Alexander und der Marquis de Lafayette darum, das er sehr wohl Gefühle hatte.  
"Danke, Sir!" Er lief zum Zeltausgang und drehte sich um "Gute Nacht, Euer Excellenz."  
"Gute Nacht, Mister Hamilton."  
Er sah ihm kurz nach und wand sich dann wieder dem Brief zu. Er überflog ihn kurz und fand er sei gelungen. Er würde denen richtig einheizen... aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte dann hätte das sicher wieder keinen Sinn. Er nahm sich noch einige andere Korrespondenzen zur Brust bevor er herzhaft gähnte. Er starrte auf die kleine Kommode in der Ecke. Er würde jetzt den Abend ausklingen lassen bei einem schönen Glas Madeira! Er stand auf und schenkte sich ein Glas ein dann setzte er sich auf sein Feldbett und zog sich die Stiefel aus. Sofort umfing ihn eine Kälte die wie kleine Nadelsiche in den Füßen wirkte. Er warf den Abend über den Haufen und zog sich schnell Bettfein aus und schneller wieder an. Dann stürzte er das Glas in einem kräftigen Zug hinab und stellte es ab. Sofort breitete sich einen wohliger Lavastrom in der Kehle und im Bauch aus. Als er die Augen schloss sank er in eine Dankbare Tiefe aus Schatten und Nichts.  
In der Nacht erwachte er weil er am ganzen Leib zitterte, er stand auf und zog seinen Mantel über die Bettdecke. Er gönnte sich nichts, nicht wenn es seinen Männern schlechter ging als ihm. Sie alle bekamen nur eine Decke, warum sollte er es besser haben? Auch wenn er General war? Eine Stimme sagte ihm, er wäre schließlich der Commander in Chief, er müsse gesund bleiben als Kopf des Ganzen. Eine andere rügte ihn für diesen Gedanken, er war nichts Besseres auch wenn er viele Morgen Land und Sklaven besaß! Er dachte an Virginia und schweifte ab... zu Hause da wollte er jetzt sein, bei Martha unter der dicken Daunendecke. Er vermisste sie und er vermisste Mount Vernon! Irgendwann überwältigte ihn der Schlaf erneut und ließ ihn träumen. Von den Wiesen und Feldern seiner Kindheit, von Lawrence seinem älteren Bruder. Von ihrer Ausgelassenheit, er liebte ihn wie keinen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt!  
XXX  
Als er erwachte, da verblasste die Erinnerung an Lawrence so schnell wie sie kam. Lawrence war immer der Stärkere von ihnen. Ebenso wie die Quelle aus der er seine Kraft geschöpft hatte. Sein Verlust wog immer noch unendlich schwer auf seinen Schultern. Er wischte den Gedanken weg und erhob sich, ein neuer Tag brach an... mit neuen Ideen und Herausforderungen! Er hastete schnell in die Kleider. Der Tag verging im endlos selben Trott wie jeder Tag in der weißen Hölle!  
Sein einziger Lichtblick war der Marquis Gilbert Mortier de Lafayette, ein Major General! Der Marquis drillte seine Männer mit Hilfe eines Preußens dem Baron von Steuben, er beobachtete ihn. Der junge Franzose war erst 17 Jahre alt und bekleidete bereits einen enormen Rang für dieses Alter. Der Marquis war fast so groß wie er selbst aber um einiges schmächtiger und er wirkte noch sehr kindlich. Er verlor seinen Vater in einem der Kriege die Frankreich gegen England führte und gewann. Seine Mutter war mit dem Kinde nicht klar gekommen und hatte es an die Tante weitergereicht. Die Tante jedoch mochte das kleine schmächtige Bürschchen nicht besonders und behandelte es streng. Der Marquis hatte sich über den Willen seines Königs und nahen Verwandten, hinweg gesetzt und war verkleidet als Tuchhändler an ihre Küsten gekommen. Hatte seine Frau Adriénne und seine zwei kleinen Töchter zurückgelassen.  
Zunächst mochte George ihn nicht. Wieder einer der nach Ruhm und Ehre gierenden Franzosen, die kamen um sich im Kampfe zur Verfügung zu stellen und dann wollten sie auch noch Sold und Fourage. Er mochte sie nicht auf Grund ihrer Arroganz und ihres ausschweifenden Auftretens. Doch der Marquis war da anders! Er hatte die Taschen voller Geld und war zu gut situiert. Er kam fast naiv und nervös zu ihm und als George seinen Grund hörte war er begeistert. Er wolle für die Freiheit gegen die Unterdrückung kämpfen. Er meinte es und er unterhielt sich selber in finanziellen Dingen. Er war so entusiastisch und voller Energie die auf George übergriff, wie ein Steppenbrand und ihn gnadenlos mitriss.  
Gilbert war immer aufmüpfig, temperamentvoll und zornig. George mochte ihn sehr, er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Früher da konnte er sein Temperament auch nicht zügeln. Erst nach vielen Schlachten hatte er gelernt es zu bändigen und zu unterdrücken. Nach einiger Zeit lernte er ihn schätzen. Er war ein ebenso guter Stratege wie er selbst und er hatte dieses Feuer, dass seine Männer mitriss. Er betrat einen Raum und nahm sofort alle für sich ein, ein geborener Führer! Manchmal beobachtete er ihn dabei, wie er mit seinen Männern am Lagerfeuer saß und sich zwanglos mit ihnen unterhielt. Letzten Sommer da hatte er seinen Rock, damit den Hinweis auf seinen Rang, ausgezogen und erschien wie alle anderen, mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe! Sie liebten ihn und sie verehrten ihn, egal wie alt oder jung er war!  
Er ging seine Abendrunde und dachte wieder nach. Er grübelte und als er seine ausgezerrten Männer sah hatte er den Eindruck, dass diese kurz vor einer Revolte standen. Das riss ihn tief hinab, sie grüßten ihn zwar und sie neigten ihre Köpfe, doch ihre Gesichter waren voller Zorn! Sie mussten sich fragen was sie hier sollten und was sie für ihn taten. Ob das alles Sinn hätte. Zu desertieren wäre wahrscheinlich jetzt noch eine Option. In der Tat, hatte er eine Nachricht über so und so viele die heute wieder desertierten! Er eilte sich etwas um aus den Lagern zu kommen und etwas Zeit für sich zu haben um sich wieder zu sammeln.  
Doch das war schwerer als angenommen, er fühlte sein Herz rasen. Er fühlte wie seine Beine versuchten unter ihm nachzugeben. Nein, das durfte jetzt nicht sein... er musste doch Stärke Vorgeben! Endlich war er aus dem Lager und er wankte durch den Tiefen Schnee. Eines seiner verheerenden Bilder kehrte wieder zurück und er dachte ihn würde Jemand verfolgen. Er stapfte schnell tiefer in den Wald und sah bald das Lager kaum noch. Sein Herz raste schneller, es war eine Panikattacke! Dann bekam er nur noch ungenügend Luft und japste.  
Eigentlich hatte Gilbert nur mit dem Général sprechen wollen als er ihn vergeblich suchte. Irgendwann wiesen einige Soldaten ihm den Weg. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien und er war den gerade eben noch sichtbaren Spuren gefolgt. Als er ihn fand da lehnte er an einem Baum und hatte die Stirn an den erhobenen Handrücken gelegt. Er lief um ihn herum und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Mon Général?"  
"Marquis?" Er sah auf in zwei sehr besorgte Augen.  
Seine Fassade konnte er gerade nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Er atmete fast hustend, stockend und stoßweise.  
"Excellenz, wie kann ich Euch helfen?" Er sagte es besorgter.  
"Ich danke Euch Excellenz, es wird gleich wieder gehen, nur einen Augenblick."  
Er nahm einen Schatten hinter ihm wahr, wusste das der Schatten nicht existierte, fürchtete sich aber. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte schwer gegen den Baum. Als er sie öffnete standen mehrere Schatten um den Marquis herum. Er schloss sie schnell wieder und spürte sein wild pochendes Herz. Er hatte Angst sie wieder zu öffnen und kniff sie daher feste zusammen. Er spürte einen Arm auf seiner Schulter und erschrak beinahe augenblicklich. Er riss die Augen auf und sah, das der Junge ihn berührte. Die Schatten konnten das auch...  
Die Augen des Marquis flogen erschrocken auf als er ihn anblickte. Er sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, all seine Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Pure Panik zeichnete seine Augen. Sie waren rot vom weinen... wie konnte eine Gestalt wie Washington so aussehen? Ein Fels in der Brandung, ein Koloss eine stete Konstante? Etwas musste diesen Mann, der für Gilbert erschien wie ein heldenhafter Vater, quälen und so dermaßen ängstigen, dass er scheinbar aus dem Lager floh? Sein Impuls war der, den Général in den Arm zu nehmen und noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte war es geschehen.  
George fand sich in zwei sehr einladenden Armen wieder und fühlte sich augenblicklich sicher. Er klammerte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf gegen seinen. Der Junge musste seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren... George dachte das sein Herz bald hinausspringen würde wenn es sich nicht endlich beruhigte. Nach gefühlten Aeonen Jahren endlich Milderung, er konnte die Augen öffnen und die Schatten hatten sich verzogen dahin wo sie sich immer hin verzogen. Es dauerte bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. Danach kehrten seine Sinne zurück, er roch das Parfume des Adligen, fühlte eine angenehme Wärme und eine ausgleichende Ruhe.  
"Danke mein lieber" ... >Sohn< dachte er ... "Marquis!" sagte er.  
"Geht es Euch wieder besser mon Général?" Ein fragender, zweifelnder Blick folgte.  
Er nickte und löste sich um einen respektvollen Abstand zu gewinnen. "Es wird Zeit ins Lager zurück zu kehren!"  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und trat den Heimweg an. Doch er wankte und fühlte das seine Knie aus einer Art gallertartiger Masse zu bestehen schienen. Auch hier eilte ihm der Jüngere zur Seite und legte einen helfenden Arm um ihn. Zusammen gingen sie durch den Schnee der alle Spuren verwischt hatte. Es war mittlerweile dunkel und es zog ein Nebel auf. Der Marquis fürchtete sie fänden den Weg zurück nicht mehr, doch da hatte er nicht mit Georges gutem Orientierungssinn gerechnet. Als sie die einzelnen Feuer der Lagerstätten erblickten löste der Marquis seinen Arm und nahm Abstand zum General ein.  
Der General straffte sich und nahm einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck an. Die Soldaten die noch wach an den Feuern saßen und eben noch feindlselig wirkten, waren aufgestanden um korrekt zu grüßen. Er hatte eine Fassade aufgesetzt und wünschte dem Marquis eine gute Nacht als er in seinem Zelt verschwand.  
XXX  
Die grauenvollen Bilder kehrten immer öfter zu ihm zurück, die Schatten und die anderen Wahnvorstellungen. Er hatte immer öfter Mühe sie zu tarnen, sein Diener John bekam diese Ausbrüche das ein oder andere Mal mit. Doch der Sklave bewies Diskretion und schwieg wie ein Grab. Georges Kräfte ließen des Öfteren nach so einer Panikattacke nach und wenn er Zeit besaß dann legte er sich auf sein Feldbett und schlief. Doch Zeit? Zeit war ein rares Gut, so viele Korrespondenzen und so viele Fragen, Ziele und Strategien die er überarbeiten und durchwälzen musste. Er packte sich selbst am eigenem Zopf und zog sich aus der Müdigkeit. In letzter Zeit allerdings ging er mitunter viel zu früh schlafen, er wirkte blasser als sonst, dünner und unruhiger. Er hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten und Mühe seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er stand ziemlich nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch, ohne das zu wissen!  
George war immer schon distanziert und konnte es kaum ausstehen wenn ihn jemand anfasste. Doch seit kurzem konnte er selbst Nähe kaum ertragen und kaum verbergen was er empfand. Er war sich selbst genug, er brauchte keine anderen Menschen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt dann nannten sie ihn "Versager." Green und Lee sägten ordentlich an seinem Stuhl und wollten ihn absetzen. Die Hoffnung schwand im Lager und es gab viel zu viele Verluste bis hierhin. Sie mussten hier ausharren an diesem strategisch sehr wichtigen Punkt, es ging kaum anders. Der Frühling würde wieder Hoffnung sähen, dachte er, er würde die Männer wieder aufbauen! Doch bis dahin waren es noch ein paar unendlich lange Monate!  
Er lief seine Abendrunde durchs Lager und aus dem Lager hinaus, das war ja nichts aufregendes für die Männer. Sie grüßten und bemerkten, dass der commander in chief ebenso dünn war wie sie selbst, ebenso ausgezerrt und voller Sorgen. Doch das machte ihnen Mut, statt sie hinabzu ziehen! Wenn George noch hier war, dann blieben sie auch!  
Der Marquis hatte seit der Begegnung im Wald immer ein Auge auf den General und bemerkt, dass es ihm heute wieder schlechter zu gehen schien. Er lief in einem gebührenden Abstand hinter ihm her und sah ihm nach um dann wieder weiter zu gehen. Er sollte ihn nicht bemerken, das wäre ihm nicht recht. Es reichte Gilbert ja schon, dass er wusste wie es ihm ging, was er tat, wo er war. Er verehrte diesen Mann als Vaterfigur, als Held und als kühnen Kopf. Sicher hatte er mitbekommen was man sagte und insgeheim durch General Knox erfahren, dass Lee und Green einen Umsturz planten. Doch Knox, wie er selbst, waren loyal ergeben und hatten ihre Mittel das zu verhindern. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn!  
George war Herr seiner Sinne, nur er musste endlich etwas Ruhe gewinnen. Er wählte den Wald, um sein Pferd zu schonen, ging er zu Fuß. Er lief tiefer und tiefer hinein. Nur seine Fußstapfen hörend und seinen Atem sehend, fühlte er die eisige Kälte. Er kam irgendwann an eine Klippe, wie lange er schon lief? Das konnte er kaum sagen! Er stand hier und zu seinen Füßen breitete sich ein gähnender Abgrund aus. Er nahm einen Stein und warf ihn tief hinab in seinen Schlund. Der Stein prallte an den Wänden ab und fand seinen Weg nach Unten. Der Schlund musste ziemlich tief sein!  
Plötzlich ein Schatten der aus diesem Rachen stob, er sprang zurück und rutschte auf allen Vieren weg. Der Schatten verfolgte ihn und er fuchtelte mit den Armen. Scheinbar war diese Begegnung zu viel den er wurde ohnmächtig und blieb auf der Seite mit dem Kopf im Schnee liegen. Als er die Augen öffnete fühlte er einen rasenden Kopfschmerz, er rollte auf den Rücken und sah in die Sterne. Dann nahm er einen Bewegung hinter ihm wahr und konnte sich aus lauter Schmerz heraus nicht drehen.  
"Mpn Général?" Der Marquis kam in sicht und kniete sich zu ihm.  
Er öffnete die Augen und war so dankbar nicht allein zu sein, erst rollte eine Träne über seine Wange und dann ein Strom. Der Junge half ihm in eine sitzende Position und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Er barg sein Gesicht ganz tief in der Schulter des Jüngeren.  
"Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich kann diese Armee nicht mehr führen. Ich werde untergehen und sie alle mit mir! Ich genüge nicht!" Er sagte es unter Tränenm, ganz leise.  
"Non, mon Général, Bitte! Ihr seid wie geschaffen für diese Aufgabe, sie alle lieben Euch! Ihr seid mehr als der commander in chief, ihr seid ein Vater für diese Nation. Sie setzt große Hoffnung in Euch. Erst ist es ein kleines loderndes Feuer und dann wird daraus eine Brunst... Ihr müsst nur kämpfen!" Er hielt ihn feste.  
Mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht. George drückte ihn an sein Herz und Gilbert küsste ihm beide Wangen. Hätte es noch einer Bestätigung bedurft, sie wäre vollkommen überflüssig. George hatte keine eigenen Kinder. Seine Martha brachte zwei aus erster Ehe mit... aber sie hatten keine zusammen. Er erinnerte ihn so sehr an sich selbst, in jungen Jahren. Was sollte es schon, dass sie nicht im eigentlichen Sinne verwandt waren.... Nach einer Weile half Gilbert dem Älteren auf und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Lager. Es wurde Nacht und sie liefen langsam und manchmal blieben sie stehen um sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Das sollte die ganze Nacht dauern, nur sie beide und um sie herum die Stille des Waldes. Der Schnee dämpfte jedwedes Geräusch. So viel Nähe hatte er schon lange nicht mehr zugelassen. Sie liefen Schulter an Schulter und es war in Ordnung. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, der so unnahbare General entwickelte sich in einen Mann der durchaus Gefühle besaß und sie teilte.  
Ab diesem Abend dann kam Gilbert jeden weiteren Abend um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und um ihn aufzubauen. Gilbert war es auch der sich vor ihn stellte und ihn vor General Green und General Lee schützte und verteidigte. Damit hatte er nicht nur einen Vater sondern auch einen Freund fürs Leben gewonnen.  



End file.
